


Fanarts inspired by Lifeline, @pandaseek

by Super_YELLOW



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_YELLOW/pseuds/Super_YELLOW
Summary: I'm going to try illustrate the whole story. It's better if you read Lifeline before. I don't want my drawings spoil the story. Many thanks to @Pandaseek for his autorisation to post my sketches.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 24
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandaseek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaseek/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lifeline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348325) by [pandaseek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaseek/pseuds/pandaseek). 



> I'm going to try illustrate the whole story. It's better if you read Lifeline before. I don't want my drawings spoil the story. Many thanks to @Pandaseek for his autorisation to post my sketches.

Chapter 01 - 01


	2. Chapter 01 - 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg ! what's a lock-pick look like ?? Thanks google

Chapter 01-02


	3. Chapter 02 - 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twins !!! so difficult to draw same face

Chapter 02 01


	4. Chapter 02 - 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bright ORANGE, hope you like it

Chapter 02 - 02


	5. Chapter 03 - 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first try : face up

Chapter 03 - 03


	6. Chapter 03 - 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Abram pulled two sticks out of his pack, lighting both before passing one over to Andrew"

Chapter 03 - 02


	7. Chapter 03 -03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> « The car Andrew lead them too was nice black and screaming expensive »

Chapter 03 -03


	8. Chapter 04 - 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "with Abrams head nestled into his neck and his breath sending goosebumps down his spine"  
> What the hell to find the good position reference !

Chapter 04 - 01


	9. Chapter 04 - 02 and 02 Bis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Only to be met by Drew, in hello kitty pj pants and a black tank top."  
> Thinking to Andrew with Hello kitty pj, made my day. So funny and cute. 
> 
> Do you see the difference between the first and the second artwork, little transgression 😜  
> I'm wonder if Neil saw it ?

Chapter 04 - 02 and 02 bis

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

1 difference game


	10. Chapter 04 - 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Showing him how to balance them and the correct stance to throw them before moving on to the targets."

Chapter 04 - 03


	11. Chapter 05 - 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Drew caught his gaze and Neil read the clear instruction in it. STAY."

Chapter 05 01


	12. Chapter 05 - 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Drews eyes narrowed on him when he tossed the hoodie aside. "Real fucking cute, asshole."  
> Neil grinned at the slight flush in Drews neck..."

Chapter 05 - 02


	13. Chapter 05 - 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Drew grabbed his chin and pulled his head down until their foreheads rested together softly.   
> "Idiot." He breathed out.  
> "Yeah." Neil agreed."

Chapter 05 - 03


	14. Chapter 06 - 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Neil snapped a picture of Drew mid rant with a smirk on his face."

Chapter 06-01


	15. Chapter 06 - 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> « Seconds from closing his eyes, his phone buzzed on the sheets beside him.
> 
> 'Goodnight Abram' »

Chapter 06 - 02


	16. Chapter 06 - 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Good thing he had been practicing yoga for the past week. He would have been too stiff to pull off the back handsprings otherwise."

Chapter 06 - 03


	17. Chapter 07 - 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Andrew finds himself relaxing into the touch and enjoying the impromptu head massage. His imagination screams that Abrams fingers linger longer than necessary, and he fails to squash the thought."
> 
> Andreil 💖

Chapter 07 - 01


	18. Chapter 07 - 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fingers snapping in his face brought him back to reality. The images of running blood clearing from his mind as he focus on the hazel eye's in front of him.  
> "Are you with me, Junkie?" Drew asked slowly."

Chapter 07 - 02


	19. Chapter 07 - 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He grabbed Abrams hand, shoving the keys into his palm and curling his fingers around them. "

Chapter 07 - 03


	20. Chapter 08 - 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Neil smirked at him over his coffee mug from where he was perched on his desk across the room."

Chapter 08 - 01


	21. Chapter 08 - 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""Runaway!" Drew called behind him, as the refs took their places. "Get ready. This one’s for you!""

Chapter 08 - 02


	22. Chapter 08 - 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " "Come on Drew, you need to open your eyes."  
>  "A..'bram." He muttered softly."

Chapter 08 - 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little smile


	23. Chapter 09 - 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "he looks over in time to see Coach and Nicky, each holding an arm, wrestle Andrew back into his seat and Renee dropping herself unceremoniously onto his lap to stop him from rising again, with her hands clamping down over his mouth."

Chapter 09 - 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go for 3 angst days 😢


	24. Chapter 09 - 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""What did I say about touching my things?" Andrew asked sweetly. "I don't share, Riko. You would do well to remember that.""

Chapter 09 - 02


	25. Chapter 09 - 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Neil held him there, on his knees surrounded by the broken glass …"

Chapter 09 - 03


	26. Chapter 10 - 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Neil wraps his arm around his shoulders and starts systematically fixing working his hair into its usual style before messing it up and beginning the process again. "Your touch is calming to me." He admits. "It's other people I have problems with. Not you.""

Chapter 10 - 01


	27. Chapter 10 - 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Neil unwraps the bandage slowly, careful not to rip the dried blood from the small cuts, and peels off the gauze from the stitches turning his arm over to look at each deep cut."

Chapter 10 - 02


	28. Chapter 10 - 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Things are different now, aren't they?" He fixed him with a vulnerable stare that had Andrew swallowing any comment he had been about to make."

Chapter 10 - 03


	29. Chapter 11 - 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Andrew trails his fingers along one long scar that starts at his bicep and curls over his shoulder blade on his way past. Neil shivers at the contact and tries to focus on getting dressed when he hears the shower turn on."
> 
> I love so much this scene, total confusion.

Chapter 11 - 01


	30. Chapter 11 - 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Neil's attention dances between him and running his thumb over the small fox."
> 
> HOME

Chapter 11 - 02


	31. Chapter 11 - 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""Drew," Neil said switching to German. "Not here... Too many witnesses, you need to let him go now. We can always come back... Let him go."  
> His calm voice had him blinking through the anger. Stretching out his fist and releasing his grip on the shirt of the guy he held pinned to the floor. Neil seemed relieved, if only slightly."

Chapter 11 - 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protect what's yours. Andrew is a shield not a weapon.


	32. Chapter 12 - 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kevin sat heavily with a disgruntled "'uck!""

Chapter 12 - 01


	33. Chapter 12 - 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""You can touch me." Neil reassured with a small smile. "I told you that your touch is calming to me, what I didn't say is that your touch is the only one that has had that effect on me. I trust you."  
> 🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

Chapter 12 - 02


	34. Chapter 12 - 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Andrew eyed him carefully, passing a glance over his bickering family, and slide his hand more firmly into place with his and rubbing circles on the back of his hand in reassurance"

Chapter 12 - 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 1st that I drew, for thank Pandaseek for this fanfic, and now see what's going on 😱


	35. Chapter 13 - 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""Same time." He agreed moving to cup towards her slowly and watching as she pulled out the folder and did the same. "

Chapter 13 - 01


	36. Chapter 13 - 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Andrew was easy to spot. A black hole on a stone bench with the sun making a halo out of his blue hair. He had one foot up on the bench and his head bent as he played with his phone. Neil took a moment to observe him undisturbed. It was rare to see Andrew alone and without the need to be on alert."

Chapter 13 - 02


	37. Chapter 13 - 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Allison twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she watched him with a blank expression."

Chapter 13 - 03

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time, I'm drawing for a fandom, and sharing on the web. I will be happy if you let me a little comment.


End file.
